


Oliver Knows

by kuroinekokun



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Mick Needs all the love k?, Mick Rory Defence Squad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroinekokun/pseuds/kuroinekokun
Summary: The first time Mick Rory does something selfless for his team made Oliver notice the pyromaniac. And also notice things that doesn’t sit well with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyuumajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuumajo/gifts).



> This fic came to me when I started thinking 'What if Oliver noticed Mick?' and the bunny sat there staring at me.

-  
The first time that snapped Oliver's attention was when they had a time aberration in present time Star City and had gathered in the Arrow Cave to get a plan in action. It did not help that the time aberration also involved a time ghost who phased into the cave, claiming to have tracked the Legends by some time particles and attacked them. With the chaos and flurry of attacks, it took a split second for Oliver to realize that Felicity was still in the open. He would have made his way to her but at a glance, he spotted Mick Rory had covered her with his own body, even taking some of the blows so that she’d be safe. It would have raised his curiosity if he wasn’t busy at the moment. 

Once the dust settled and the time ghost had retreated, they all surveyed the damage and their wounds. Oliver watched as Mick trudged off as soon the danger is gone without even waiting for Felicity to say something. The IT whiz looked at Oliver with a look that said that she was going to talk with the pyromaniac and Oliver could only nod. There was no way to stop Felicity once she had that look on her face. 

Mick had settled at a corner slightly away from the rest of his team when Felicity walked over with a med kit in her hands, ignoring the rest who were obviously now watching her, and headed straight to Mick. 

“Jacket, off,” she sternly demanded. Mick eyed her for a moment before seeing the med kit and shook his head.

“Don't worry about me, Glasses,” he grunted. 

“I don’t think Mick actually feels pain,” Jax piped up, earning a glare that made the whole team cringe, especially Ray who had been under that glare several times. 

“Felicity, don’t bother—“ Sara started.

“No. Because in that scuffle we had just now, Mick jumped in front of me and stayed there. I don’t know about you but if anyone did that for me, I’d actually be concerned about said person,” Felicity ranted before turning back to Mick. “So, jacket, shirt, off, now.” 

“I’d do what she says, man,” John offered from across the room which prompted Mick to roll his eyes before he obliged to her request. She didn’t even flinch when she saw his burns and proceeded to check on his bruises and cuts. 

“Why did you do that anyway?” Felicity asked quietly.

“You held up an umbrella for me,” Mick muttered, earning a tittering laugh from the IT genius which raised some sort of concern from the crew.

And all this while, Oliver watched, noticing that the other man was still looking at Felicity with a flicker of concern, which in turn piqued his curiosity. 

-

The second time, Kara called them to assist in a massive scale alien attack in her world. They owed her after all. They were in the thick of it, fighting off aliens when Oliver saw something green hit Kara, causing her to stumble. He was about to rush over but almost in a flash, Mick was there, covering her. Oliver provided them some cover until Kara's team got her somewhere safe. They got lucky when Kara's cousin showed up and assisted and they managed to get out of there unscathed, for the most part. Oliver may or may not have a shard shoved into his arm and made him end up in the med bay. 

He was sitting on one the beds watching as Kara grumble as she had to wait for the Kryptonite gas to leave her body. It was as bad as Barry who managed to break his leg in two places and because of the healing factor, they had to break it again or it will heal wrong. The scarlet speedster was also grumbling as his leg was in a cast. They were making small talk, the three of them when Mick stood at the doorway, looking like he wasn’t sure what he was doing there before Kara sat up, a huge smile on her face and waving at Heatwave. 

“Mick! Thank you for saving me!” Kara said, signalling him to come in before giving him a hug. Mick, for all his machismo, tried not to look happy for the hug so he ended up with a look on his face that made the other two heroes hold in their laughter. It wasn’t that they were afraid of Mick but a Mick-Kara combo is not something you would mess with. It was at this moment, Ray and Sara walked passed the infirmary and shared puzzled looks before walking away, whispering between each other. 

When finally Kara let Mick go, she asked, “How did you know that Kryptonite gas would weaken me, Mick?” 

“I don’t. Saw you go down and I had to do something,” was Mick's answer before he pat her on the back, “Glad you’re okay, Skirt.” Once he left, Oliver couldn’t help notice the smile in Kara's face. He wanted to groan. Now the invincible alien has a scary big brother looking after her.

-

The third time both the Arrow and Flash crew ended up on the Waverider. Someone threatened to erase them from the timeline and they all had to team up to stop said villain. Of course, they all ended up having some down time till the villain showed up so Oliver ended up at the bridge with Barry, who seem to be very fascinated by the ship. Having an idea, Oliver asked Gideon to show him how much Mick Rory had done. 

What left them was surprise, from his betrayal to Kronos to almost sacrificing himself to literally carrying all his teammates at one point or another. Barry was silent before he realized that Mick had changed. He always saw the hero in Snart but Mick had it in him too. Oliver on the other hand could only relate. He was darkness and so was Mick. It was the little lights like Kara and Felicity that saw goodness in him. And yet, the team treated him like shit. 

It was when they had a meeting when Oliver finally had enough. They had been figuring out the villain's patterns when Mick had piped up, saying that they should smoke him out. Lay a trap. It was dangerous, sure, but they would get him where they wanted him. They outnumbered him and he was sure that the brains could figure out how to make a trap. Of course, the Waverider crew shot him down because he was Mick. And even if he tried to hide it, Oliver saw the look of rejection on Heatwave's face. Oliver, after seeing what he had seen, snapped. 

“Do you all have a better idea? This guy has technology too advanced for any one of us and the only good idea I heard so far is Mick's,” Oliver shot back.

“And if you’re afraid it would be too dangerous, we’ve all faced it every day. We can make a good trap and catch him. I’m with Mick here guys,” Barry piped up, patting him on the shoulder. He expected Mick to glare at him but the pyromaniac just shrugged. 

“And another thing,” Oliver started, “Mick is a part of your team but I don’t see any one of you actually treating him like one. Maybe not the new guys because they haven’t been here long but you treat him like he’s an outsider from the get go. He has gone out of his way to protect you and this is what he gets. Hell, he’s even protected my own guys.” Even though it was one guy. Or girl. Who held an umbrella for him. And that was enough for Mick to give little regard for himself and protect Felicity. 

“Ollie, what are you talking about?” Sara asked. Bless her for looking genuinely confused. And the whole team seem to mirror her. 

“Gideon showed us everything she had on Mick last night,” Barry explained. “From our points of view, Mick has come a long way and maybe you should tone down the hazing. It’s starting to sound like bullying.”

He was glad that Barry was with him last night. The younger hero could put what he wanted to say without making it sound like he wanted a fight. The whole room was silent before Mick just got up and was about to walk out when Felicity stood in front of him. 

“Where are you going?” Mick just shook his head. 

“Robin Hood, Twinkle Toes, you don’t have to stand up for me,” he said, just looking at the young blonde. “I’m used to it.” 

The last part was barely a whisper just for Felicity to hear. When Mick walked off, Felicity watched him before sighing, “You shouldn’t have to be.”

-

It was no surprise that Mick's plan worked. No surprise to Oliver anyway. Sure, they all had scrapes and bruises but the threat was neutralized and that was what mattered. He patted Heatwave on the back as they made their way to the Waverider. Mick stopped and turned to him.

“You know,” he started, towering the arrow wielding hero, “I don’t say this often but thanks.” 

“Anytime Mick,” Oliver said. 

“I’m not as good as you think.”

“Neither am I, Mick,” Oliver sighed. “We’re neither black nor white. All of us even the bright ones have their dark side. We just happen to stay there but that doesn’t mean we don’t have a light side either.” 

Mick just raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “Hope you’re right, Robin Hood.” 

Oliver watched Heatwave walk off into the ship only to bump into Felicity and Cisco who pretty much dragged him to the infirmary. At the corner, he saw Barry give him a thumbs up before grinning. 

There’s one thing he knows he’s right. Mick is changing and he’d be damned if his own team doesn’t see it or he’d come back on the ship to remind them.

If that happens, he’d bring Kara. 

-  
End  
-


End file.
